Inadequate mobile device cellular phone coverage is the subject of much frustration for many users of cellular/mobile phones. When customers lack sufficient mobile signal strength, customers incur costs in the form of cellular roaming, as well as dissatisfaction with low sound quality and dropped calls. Some technologies, such as CDMA, have the ability to expand and contract cellular coverage area from a fixed tower. The number of customers registered to a particular cell affects tower range, and the signal strength of a customer can vary dramatically when sampled from the same location at different times/days. Other factors can seriously degrade signal strength, including other RF interference, and multi-path interference created by physical obstacles. Zoning laws can create difficulty in building cellular towers, and even when zoning laws are favorable, availing appropriate space at financially advantageous terms can be difficult and time consuming. In other cases, signal strength may be good but capacity remains low. In these situations, customers appear to have good signal strength, but the throughput for data/voice can be limited because of saturation at the cellular tower's back haul link. Many of these problems occur when unplanned events occur that cause more people to visit the same geographic spot (public demonstration, sporting events, city celebration, etc).